Like Night and Day
by Prince James II
Summary: A psychopath, a murderer, a fragile girl and a mental patient. What do they have in common? Two things. Yusuke and the lot that hangs around him have to contend with them, and they're the same person. Their survival seems...Unlikely.
1. Chapter 001: Why am I here again?

Chapter 001: In which Kuwabara is beaten up by strippers.

"Come ON, Hiei," spoke a familiar spirit detective of slicked-back black hair. "Kurama agreed to go. Why're you being so difficult? You can _not_ leave us alone with Kuwabara."

"Yusuke," the rather short fire demon sighed, exasperated by the situation and halfway glaring at the male opposite him. "Don't you have some human friend you can invite to this? More importantly, someone who _isn't me_?"

"Look. Two guys go, it's just as bad as going alone. Hell, I was _going to_ go alone, but Kuwabara found out about it and invited himself. Kurama agreed to help me out, and if _you_ go, too, he'll just disappear and find some other area to be in so we don't 'cramp his style'," Yusuke shot back, slowly becoming slightly desperate to get Hiei to go with them. "Come on. I already got an I.D. For you."

Sighing, Hiei rested his hand over his face for a moment, his brow knitted. _How do I get myself involved with these things?, _he thought to himself before finally looking up at Yusuke, annoyed. "Fine," he finally replied. "But if Kuwabara gets on my nerves too badly, I'm tossing him out a window."

"Fine," Yusuke agreed, grinning like the idiot Hiei felt like the detective was being. "We're going in an hour, once the sun's down. Meet us at my place – I'll come find you if you don't show up." His grin spread just a little wider, and he headed back to his house while the fire demon he'd just suckered into going to a strip club with the three other males shook his head and headed off in another direction.

That hour later, an obnoxious red-headed pompadour banged at Urameshi's door, smirking. He was determined to do something, and not one of the other three men knew what it was. Oh, he would definitely show Yusuke up this time, he wouldn't know what hit him! So distracted he was in his thoughts that he didn't even notice a red-haired fox demon walking up behind him, raising an eyebrow at Kuwabara, who was smirking to himself and muttering to himself on top of it. Not that it was odd or anything, the pompadoured self-proclaimed badass often did things like that, complete with rather oddballed body language, complete with his arms to his sides, but his forearms out, and a rather...disturbing look on his face while he spoke nonsense to himself.

"...Kuwabara," Kurama spoke, his brow knit in confusion. "...You're doing it in public again." Walking carefully around the rather absurd human, he knocked twice softly upon the door before twisting the knob and stepping inside and leaving his shoes before the ledge out of habit. "Yusuke," the red fox called out softly, thankfully having a voice that carried. "I think we may have to go and get Hie-, never mind," he started to say before the edges of his consciousness started to pick Hiei's signature up. "He's on his way now."

"Great!," the great spirit detective said with a grin, blinking as he spotted Kuwabara outside. He gained a flat expression while looking at the rather unwelcome guest in tonight's escapade. "Kuwabara, you gonna just stand out there all night?"

Some time passed, and the four males were having a mixed time at that club they'd gone to. Hiei, of course, refused to engage in any of the typical strip club behaviour, seeming annoyed that he'd been made to go. Even more annoyed, he was, at the fact that Kurama seemed to have slipped off somewhere, and hadn't been seen for about an hour. What was more, the fire demon couldn't even remotely find the fox's aura or signature anywhere. "That bastard left me here with these two," he muttered, noting that Yusuke was keeping tabs on him. _Sure, let Kurama leave, but actually _watch_ me, _he thought to himself, glaring at the back of the former delinquent's head hotly enough that his hair bursting into flame wouldn't be without the realm of possibility. Taking just one sip of the glass of water sitting in front of him, he actually choked a tiny bit upon hearing Kuwabara spouting some nonsense about every girl in the place being a succubus.

"All of them, I swear it! This place is full of succubuses!," the slightly orange pompadour exclaimed, ignoring the dirty looks he was getting from most of the patrons. Yusuke, on the other hand, had to sit down due to the large amount of laughter he just couldn't contain.

Hiei even laughed a bit under his breath – if the detective's little friend hadn't been so inept, perhaps he would have noticed that one dancer in particular was, indeed, a succubus. She (a woman that was known by the name of "Mel"), unlike Yusuke, was not amused even in the slightest bit. She stepped down off of her stage and toward Kuwabara. What happened next had Hiei actually laughing – the stripper who stepped off her stage engaged in a full assault against Kuwabara that he just couldn't seem to defend against. With a pre-bloodied nose, Kuwabara quickly fell onto his back in time for the security team to grab him and "gently" escort him out the back door and into a slightly rainy alleyway. His vision fuzzy from hitting his head on the pavement, he blinked through fuzzy vision, watching someone or something run out of the alley before hearing Yusuke's laughter coming through the back door. Hiei had split as soon as the attention was on Kuwabara, leaving the two males there alone together.

"Dammit Kuwabara," Yusuke tried to say between laughs. "Strippers aren't succubi. Why would they do something that obvious? You moron." He grabbed Kuwabara by the elbow and pulled him up to his feet.

"I mean it, Urameshi!," Kuwabara insisted, his face serious once he could see straight. "You seriously didn't sense even one of them! I-"

Yusuke just laughed at him. "The only demons I sensed in the whole place were Kurama and Hiei and they both ran off somewhere."

"Your senses must be screwed up, then!," Kuwabara shouted while being pulled down the street by a rather amused spirit detective. "There had to have been at least four succubuses-, succubi, in that place! We gotta warn someone at least!"

Yusuke just laughed a little harder. "Fine, Kuwabara," he said, thinking that Koenma would get a kick out of this. "We'll go see Koenma and let him know that strippers are succubi apparently," he agreed, wondering where the annoying red pompadoured idiot would stop.

When he wouldn't get off of it, the two found themselves in Spirit World, Kurama agreeing to go along for the ride and quite forcefully dragging Hiei along. Without waiting, Kuwabara dashed into Koenma's office, tripping over a bit of rug (that was really Yusuke's foot) before getting to the desk.

"K-Koenma!," the male exclaimed as he tried to recover and got himself back up to his feet. "There's a club filled with demons right up the street from Urameshi! Wha-"

Kuwabara was interrupted by Koenma smacking his palm to his face. "They're not succubi," he said flatly, causing Yusuke to snicker into his hand. "There's only one we know of, and she's not a threat. Go home."

Before any of them could really do anything about it, they were basically expelled from Spirit World, and landed pretty harshly in the middle of Yusuke's house. Kuwabara got up and went to say something, only to be kicked out a window by none other than Hiei, who glanced at Yusuke as he was blinked at. "You did say I could do that," he said, shrugging and exiting the building.

[[I know, weird start. They're not all going to be off the wall like this one, I promise!]]

[[[Obviously Yu Yu Hakusho and the characters aren't mine.]]]


	2. Chapter 002: I love charcoal

Chapter 002: In which a mental patient is given much paper.

_I'm so sick of hugging myself,_thought a girl whose eyes were closed, whose mouth was covered so she couldn't so much as speak. Frustrated, a muffled sigh escaped the mask whose holes were barely small enough to allow breath. _I can hardly breathe...Why are they keeping my mouth covered, too?_

A dark little room with thick, padded walls were all she could see. Normally they would keep them very well lit, but at the very least, the doctors that watched over her noticed that she kept her face in the padding of the wall to keep her eyes shielded from the light. The pads were exceptionally soft, as well – in the night, it wasn't uncommon for the poor girl to thrash about in her sleep, muffled screams escaping her throat.

"Angelica?," came a voice over the P.A. system hooked up to her room. "Are you ready to eat now, or are you going to be difficult and make us hook you up to a feeding tube again?" The doctor was trying to be kind, at least, but the girl apparently named Angelica refused to eat daily. The last time she'd eaten at this point was five days prior. It wasn't that she hated them, or that she was upset that she was in there. Oh no, nothing like that. It was her own secret, and hers alone.

When Angelica didn't answer, the man on the other side of the P.A. system sighed a little bit. "Angelica," he said softly, trying to ease her into eating willingly for the first time since she arrived, nearly a month ago. "You know we won't poison you, and you know we won't try to trick you. We want what's best for you, and right now what's best for you is to eat. Come on, you'll even get to take that mask off for a little while, while you eat. Don't you want a nice supper and to talk with us for just a little bit?"

That much caused Angelica to lift her head, looking to where the camera that watched her in her little room, her eyes pleading with it to let her out. She started to move, going as far as falling onto her front and inch-worm crawling toward it before realizing that she was really helpless in that straight jacket and the straight pants that went with the whole unsafe to move think they came up with a while back. _Come on, don't get frustrated,_ she thought to herself, sighing a little. "I'll take that as a yes," the doctor said over the P.A again, smiling to himself. "I'll be right in to get you out of those, just wait forty-eight seconds."

_He remembered I time him,_ she thought, tilting her head a little bit. She shut her eyes and laid on the ground, resting. It had been a while since she was allowed to walk, she was usually picked up and set in a wheel chair. _I wonder if they'll let me eat something good today...since I'm not making them use a tube..._

Right on time, the doorknob turned and Angelica opened up suddenly visible hazel irises, looking up toward the door and the kind looking brown-haired doctor that entered. He was an older man, with little stings of grey riddled through his hair, though really not very many wrinkles on his face. Clean-shaven and with kind of fluffy eyebrows, he offered a smile that revealed the few wrinkles he held in his cheeks as he knelt down to her. "Good evening, there," he said in the same voice that spoke over the P.A. "Let's get you out of these." He started by undoing the clasps that held her legs to each other and helping her to her feet. "Feels much better to stand, doesn't it?," he asked, chuckling when she nodded without hesitation, bits of shaggy, short blond hair falling into her face.

She took a moment to stretch and move side to side a little bit so she could get used to standing again. Of course, the pale girl nearly forgot how to stand without locking her knees. Angelica wouldn't notice 'til she tried to move again, after the kind doctor untied her arms and took the straight jacket off of her completely, revealing the plain pale blue uniform top that the sanitarium issued. Once she had the use of her arms back, she stretched out and moved to remove the straight pants that were over the pale blue pants she had on under them. "Better?," he asked, moving behind Angelica to undo the mask that prevented her from speaking.

She nodded, having almost forgotten how to speak at that point, the mask was on her so often and for so long. The doctor expected that, and smiled at her. "Let's go and get you some food, Angelica," he said, offering his arm. "I'll help you walk, you're probably not very steady on your feet yet. Unless you feel comfortable trying on your own," he offered, waiting for her response, which was to lightly take the male doctor's arm with long, thin fingers barely tugging at the fabric of his coat. He didn't press her to speak, and he walked her to his office, and helped her to sit down in a normal chair and pushed her in slightly up to the desk she'd started to use as a table and allowed her to just start eating as soon as she located a spoon.

Chuckling, he looked at her, a little bit sadly, knowing what was coming for her. Today would be her last day as a normal human being, because of a practice that he wished really had been outlawed. In the early hours of the morning, she would be strapped into a chair, and...He pushed the thought out of his mind, opting to spend a pleasant moment with her rather than spoil it by delivering bad news to her. _I'll tell her once she's strapped back in,_ he thought to himself. _She doesn't mind me, I'm the only one she'll let near her, I don't need to mess that up while she's loose. _"Angelica," he stated softly to her, almost in the way that a father speaks to his child. "How is your food tonight?," he asked, surprised when she lifted her head, swallowed her bite of food and spoke to answer him.

"It's...Tasty, and...It isn't in a tube," she replied to him, causing him to smile a bit more. "It's been...a long time...Since I ate like this...hasn't it?" It wasn't entirely that she didn't remember, so much as she couldn't remember the time frame itself.

The unnamed doctor nodded to her, still smiling pleasantly. "About seven weeks since you ate willingly," he replied, offering her a cup of warmish tea – warm enough to be tasty, but cool enough that it wouldn't burn her when she chugged it down desperately and went back to eating. "I remember when you first came, you loved to draw on anything you were given...How about tonight, I sneak you back into your room...Without the straight jacket?," he asked, causing her to blink and look up again.

"Wh-what?," she questioned, utterly confused. "Wasn't...Wasn't I supposed to be in one of those...all the time?"

"Well, yes, if you were exhibiting psychotic behaviour. But, you haven't shown any in about the past week, so I think it'll be safe to leave it off of you, leave you some charcoal and some paper, don't you?," he asked her, grinning a small bit. "So you can draw all night, until you fall asleep, and then draw when you wake up."

"Does...Does that mean you're going to...Leave that mask off?," she asked, allowing herself to become a little bit hopeful. When the doctor chuckled a bit and nodded, she looked like she might jump over the desk between them to hug him. "Th-thank you," she said, immediately ecstatic.

Angelica finished eating after a while, and was walked back to her room with the promised charcoal and paper stacked neatly beside where she slept the most often. "Enjoy your drawing," the doctor spoke, smiling to her. "I'll see you in the morning, Angelica. Good night." With that he closed the door and locked her in, but she didn't seem to notice – she was already absorbed in sketching out figures she couldn't remember seeing ever before in her life. There was a short one, with black spiky hair, and a taller one with slicked back black hair. The other two, the hair was left to be coloured in grey, because they didn't have black hair. There was one with a pompadour and one with really nice long hair, but only halfway. The other half was even longer, and hung like silk, that's how she described him. After a long time, she yawned, her eyes wanting to close. With charcoal all over her hands, she abandoned her drawings of those four battling epic beasts, and allowed her hazel eyes to close and her consciousness drift off to sleep.

[[It seems like I'm off to a slow start, but both chapters so far have been 2 ½ pages long. I don't want to overload people reading this.]]


	3. Chapter 003: Get that out of my face!

Chapter 003: In which Yusuke is woken up at five in the morning.

Bright in the morning – or so it was outside, the room with the softer padded walls and the dim lighting was still as dark as it usually was. Yawning, the patient slowly woke, looking down with blood-shot eyes at the charcoal drawings she'd half slept on, and almost immediately she started scribbling on them again. The images were far more vivid in her mind this morning, she'd had another dream about them. Smiling a little, she sketched out some faces, though the details were fuzzy as always.

Though, Angelica's delightful mood wouldn't last long. As her mind slowed down, her sketches became darker, until there wasn't a single one that didn't involve someone being dismembered, stabbed, gored, dismantled, or anything else that would shed blood and cause pain. Her hazel eyes grew darker and dim, almost lifeless like a doll's eyes. The girl knew something was coming, she just didn't know what exactly. Looking toward the door, a set of dim hazel irises stared as the knob turned and a familiar nurse walked in. "Come on, Angelica, get up," she spoke, her irritatingly coral painted lips moving just barely, allowing them to stick to each other in the corners of her mouth.

"Shut up," she replied to the plastic-voiced woman, cutting off the last word she spoke. "Get out of my room. I don't want you in here. Get out. Get out and shut up." Her words were slightly testy, nearly edging on a threat if she wasn't heeded in short order.

"Angelica, don't try that with me, young lady," the plastic-voiced, sticky-lipped woman scolded her, trying to sound like she was the girl's mother. "You have a special appointment this morning. Either you go, or Dr. Kimiyama won't be tending you this evening. We'll get someone else."

"I _told_ you," Angelica said, standing up. "To shut up and get out of my room. I want you to leave. And I'm still going to see my doctor tonight. Not some other doctor. Get out. Get out." Her voice grew slightly louder as she spoke. "_Get OUT!,_" she finally shouted, causing the nurse to become more than a little agitated.

"Be quiet, you psycho bitch," the nurse spat at Angelica, sinking a pair of white stiletto heels into the white, padded room as she walked forward just enough to backhand the girl for talking back to her. How DARE she, a mentally unstable girl very clearly known for mood swings, even think about talking out of turn or in an angry manner?

No more was the girl hit, then something in her head snapped. Her eyes went utterly blank, filtering to a lifeless, dull gold color, and as she gazed upon the plastic nurse, she inexplicably lifted into the air. No, only half of her did, from the bottom of her stomach to the top of her head began to float above her hips and legs. "I don't like you," she spoke in an uncharacteristically cold voice, ignoring the woman's flailing limbs. Finger by finger, Angelica reached up and tore them off 'til only hands were left. She then tore the hands off, then forearms, her hands staining in the blood of this idiotically fake woman. Even her breasts were fake – this was discovered upon two little squishy balls of silicone that plopped to the floor with two little "plik" noises. "I knew everything about you was fake," she said, the woman dropping lifelessly to the ground. With the door left open, Angelica stepped out into the hallway, leaving a trail of bloody footsteps – though she took one of the balls of silicone with her to squish and play with. Even the normal part of her always wanted to know what they felt like, and to squish one. Now was as good a time as ever.

About halfway down the hallway, Angelica abruptly collapsed, falling down to her knees and then flat onto her stomach. Blinking, she glanced around, her vision becoming foggy. There was a stinging pain in her arm, she hadn't even seen the only doctor she could trust sneak up on her and jab a needle full of sedatives into her upper left arm. Her hazy eyes found his face, an immediate look of betrayal crossing into her eyes, despite the apology on his face. "N...Not you," she said before she lost consciousness.

Upon her regaining of consciousness, she found herself unable to move again. The straight jacket she wore every day and every night was placed around her again, the pants as well. Angelica quickly found she couldn't even wiggle around at all, quickly noting that she was strapped into what appeared to be a bed of some sort. Even her head was strapped down, and that mask was snug to her face, like always. Still feeling the effects of the sedative, she barely saw above her what looked like an ice pick heading for her face. _Is this what that fake woman was referring to?,_ she asked herself in silence, realizing that there was no way she could escape this. Instead, she just stared into the surgeon's eyes as the instrument was essentially hammered into her skull and stirred around like someone's coffee. Immediately she felt her mind slipping away from her again, flashes happening before her eyes. Red hair, black hair, slicked back, spiky, long and pompadour, but no faces. The instrument was removed from the back of her eye socket, and a second, sterile one was put into place.

The second instrument was hammered into the back of her other eyesocket, and as it was, Angelica's mind went blank for a full three seconds before the room was filled with the sound of seams, threads and restraints being ripped all to hell. Over the span of two seconds, quite literally, her restraints were ripped and her surgeon had an instrument akin to an ice pick shoved into his throat and Angelica was sitting herself up, taking the second instrument out of her eye socket. What had happened, she wasn't sure of, but she was certain that her favourite colour was definitely red, as it soon stained the room quite nicely. With freshly clawed hands, she tore at the restraints calmly with an oddly stoic look to her face, only concentrating on remembering those faces. She knew at least one of them, she'd seen them before.

As the establishment was leveled, Yusuke's communicator started going crazy, waking the young detective from a near-dead sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned and hit a button to let Koenma talk so it could stop driving him insane. "Whaddaya want, Koenma," Yusuke asked through a yawn, being shaken awake upon the frantic voice of the prince of the Spirit World.

"Yusuke, I don't know how we missed this one, there's been an incident about twenty miles west of you. Estimate thirty-one people killed, the entire establishment leveled, and the one causing this is on the move, heading straight for you at an alarming pace!," the temporary toddler exclaimed. "She's moving faster than Hiei usually does. You're going to want to get on this, I can't get any information on this creature. I've already alerted Kurama and he's on his way to find Hiei. Good luck!" The ruler's voice faded into nothing.

Looking at his clock, Yusuke cursed. Five in the morning, and some rogue demon terrorizing a town and killing people. The hell was the world coming to?


	4. Chapter 004: Bash Bash Bash BASH

Chapter 004: In which Yusuke steps on some very important paper.

Dragging himself out of bed, Yusuke quickly got dressed and headed out the door. "Damn it," he muttered to himself, using a spirit compass to locate whatever it was that caused this. "He can tell it's a chick but he can't tell anything else about it? The hell is _that_ about?" As always, the faulty piece of spirit detective equipment cracked and sputtered once he got within half a mile of the creature on a rampage toward him. "Great, just great," the grease-haired detective shouted to himself before taking a defensive stance to meet the creature head-on like always.

What the boy met with was nothing short of a creature from a nightmare. With her flesh dripping a black aura that was visible to the naked eye, she stood as a skeletal form of deep grey flesh, bloody red eyes and hair as white as freshly fallen snow. "_Yoouuuu,_" a voice comprised of four octaves spoke, giving even Yusuke Urameshi a slight case of goosebumps. "_Get ouuttt...Of my waaaayyyy._" Her tall, seemingly stretched out form bent down to eye-level with him, revealing to him a pale, white face, deep grey lips and nearly shark-like teeth. Before Yusuke had a chance to say anything, he stepped back, causing a slight bit of a crunching noise, which made the creature before him growl and throw him back several yards until his back splintered the trunk of a small tree.

"Ngh...What the hell," Yusuke groaned to himself as he pulled himself out of the young pine he found himself embedded in. His own deep brown eyes found the item he'd stepped on – a sketch of a human face with a foot print where he'd stepped on it. He could feel blood drain from his face for a split second as he recognized the features on the sketch as his own. "What are you, some kinda stalker?," he exclaimed, pulling his arm back and gathering the pale blue light of his spirit energy into his right fist. With only as much warning as the boy usually gave, a yell ripped from his throat. "SHOTGUN!"

A hail of bullets crafted of spirit energy sped toward the apparent grey demon, though she seemed not to even dodge and still escape unharmed. "_Do nooottt,_" she breathed, advancing toward Urameshi once again. "_Interfeerrreee any fuurrrrther._" She grabbed the young detective by the back of his neck and threw him off to the side before ramming into him with a set of bent-back horns over, and over, and over again. The cracking of bones was soon met with the cracking of wood, and without warning, the demon was gone, leaving behind several papers that fluttered around in the breeze.

"Yusuke!," called out the voice of a familiar fox demon, fuzzy and dim to the boy's fading consciousness. "He's losing quite a bit of blood internally...He-..." The voice spoke for a little longer, and Yusuke Urameshi felt his body being jostled around, pressure being placed in odd spots on his torso and his arms. There was no way that a few hits like that should have put him into this condition.

_Damn it,_ the detective thought to himself, lost in the blackness of the realm between consciousness and dream. _How did she batter me around so bad? It barely even hurt...What did she do, sap my energy every time she – Wait a minute!_ "That's what it was!," Yusuke exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, back in his bed. He blinked in confusion, glancing around. The only one in his room this time was the owner of that familiar voice, Kurama. "...Let me guess, I've been out for about a week, right?," he asked, to which Kurama shook his head.

"A week and a half," the fox corrected. "By the time we got to you, your attacker had fled, but she left behind more than a little bit of a signature." He offered a small stack of papers to Yusuke. "I found these blowing around just outside of town, they appear to be nothing more than charcoal drawings, but they've got the aura that attacked you all over them." The familiar, reformed demon sat back while Yusuke looked through the papers Kurama had found, the bothered look on the young detective's face matching the unease he felt boiling up inside of him. "I have to wonder how long this creature has been watching us," he noted, causing Yusuke to glance over at him.

"It seemed like she knew who I was," Yusuke felt necessary to mention, still thumbing through the papers. He came to the last few, and gained a disturbed expression. "These ones, they're covered in..What is this, dried blood?"

Kurama nodded. "It is," he said, his voice as calm as ever. It was amazing to Yusuke that he could remain as cool as he always did, even in light of recent events. "I suspect that some of these are past victims of this creature, they match the descriptions of three of the doctors killed at the hospital she was apparently spawned at. It may well be that she keeps a record of her victims, past and future.. In which case..." He trailed off, somehow knowing that Yusuke would interrupt him.

"In which case, she's coming after us," he finished for Kurama. "I don't even feel like asking why, but...How the_ hell_ did she knock me out so fast? It felt like she was just sapping my spirit energy right out of me." With the fox-demon's nod, Yusuke just sighed and flopped back on his bed, wincing at the symphony of cracks and pops that emanated from his spine and ribs. "Sh-shit...Didn't know those were...Still broken," he coughed out, causing Kurama to sigh and shake his head at the boy.

"Yes, yes they're still broken," he said, and stood. "Botan has just arrived here, she'll take care of you while Hiei and I go out and find where this demon is hiding. I can still sense her aura, but it's distorted somehow, perhaps even diluted. Take care, and rest. We'll keep her in check until you're well and Kuwabara's gotten a bit of his pride back." He chuckled and left, the memory of scantily clad women beating the living daylights out of the loud-mouthed youth still very fresh in his mind.

[This one is a bit short. I'm not feeling well. The next chapter will be better! :D]]


End file.
